


Say Yes To This

by Whattfisausername



Series: Meggy One-Shots [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: All Peggy wants to do is fuck Maria is that too much to ask, F/F, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, James Reynolds Being an Asshole, James Reynolds is homophobic, James says the f slur, Period-Typical Homophobia, Song Lyrics, Song: Say No To This (Hamilton), Songfic, implied internalized homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whattfisausername/pseuds/Whattfisausername
Summary: There's nothing like summer in the city.Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty.There's trouble in the air, you can smell it.And Peggy Schuyler's by herself.I'll let her tell it.When Maria shows up at Peggy's doorstep, she finds more than a helpless girl. She finds a lover she can't say no to, and her vindictive husband that could end their relationship, and lives.
Relationships: Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Series: Meggy One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Say Yes To This

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions of abuse, infidelity, homophobia, and the f slur.

_There's nothing like summer in the city._

_Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty._

_There's trouble in the air, you can smell it._

_And Peggy Schuyler's by herself._

_I'll let her tell it._

I hadn't slept in a week. I was weak. I was awake. You had never seen a girl more in need of a break. Longing for my sisters. Wanting a wife. That's when Miss Maria Reynolds walked into my life.

She said "I know you are a girl of honor. I'm so sorry to bother you at home, but I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone."

She said "My husband's doin' me wrong. Beatin' me, cheatin' me, mistreatin' me. Suddenly he's up and gone. I don't have the means to go on."

So I offered her a loan, I offered to walk her home.

She said "You're too kind, miss."

I gave her thirty bucks that I had stocked away. She lived a block away.

She said, "This one's mine, miss."

Then I said, "Well I should head back home."

She turned red, she led me to her bed, let her legs spread and said, "Stay?"

"Hey..."

"Hey..."

That's when I began to pray. Lord show me how to say yes to this. I don't know how to say yes to this. But my God, she looked so helpless. And her body's saying "Hell, yes".

_Whoa..._

Oh, show me how to say yes to this. I don't know how to say yes to this. How did she know I'm a les?

_Les! Les! Les!_

Then her mouth's on mine and I say...

_Yes! Yes!_

_Say yes to this!_

_Yes! Yes!_

_Say yes to this!_

_Yes! Yes!_

_Say yes to this!_

_Yes! Yes!_

_Say yes to this!_

I thought it'd only be the one time. Only be the first time, till it became a pastime. A month into this endeavor I received a letter from a Mr. James Reynolds, even better, it said, "Dear Miss, I hope this letter finds you in good health and in a prosperous enough position to put wealth in the pockets of people like me: down on their luck. You see, that was my wife who you decided to-"

Fuuuuu...

"Uh-oh! You're relationship is illegal. So unless you both wanna die you'll do as your told. And hey, you can keep seein' my fag wife, if the price is right. If not I'll report you tonight"

I hid the letter and I raced to her place, screamed, "How'd he know," in her face.

"I don't know, miss!"

Half dressed, apologetic, a mess, she looked pathetic!

She cried, "Please don't go, miss!"

"So was your whole story a setup?"

"I don't know about any letter!"

"Stop crying goddammit, get up!"

"I didn't know any better!"

"I am ruined!"

"Please don't leave me with him helpless! Just give him what he wants and you can have me! Whatever you want. If you pay, you can stay!"

Lord, I've gotta say yes to this. I don't have another choice in this. 'Cause the situation's helpless, and her body's screaming "Hell, yes". I've gotta say yes to this. How could I not say yes to this? Now she's taking off her dress.

Dress! Dress! Dress!

When her body's on mine all I say is "Yes!"

_Say yes to this!_

_Yes!_

_Say yes to this!_

_Yes!_

_Say yes to this!_

_Yes!_

_Say yes to this!_

Say yes to this. I have to say yes to this. 'Cause there's no where I can go.

_Go! Go! Go!_

I walk over to the Reynolds' house. James opens the door with a smirk.

"So?"

I shove the first payment into his hand.

"Nobody needs to know."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave a comment and Kudos!


End file.
